Kingdom Hearts III: Battle of Armageddon
by TimX7
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku were lost in a horrific attack on Destiny Island by a unknown man. Now their children must take over their mission of defending the worlds and become Keyblade Masters themselves.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the original characters.

**Title: Kingdom Hearts III: Battle of Armageddon**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku were lost in a horrific attack on Destiny Island by a unknown man. Now their children must take over their mission of defending the worlds and become Keyblade Masters themselves.**

**Author's Note: This takes place years after KHII. This is replacing Kingdom Hearts III: War of the Hearts. Sorry folks but things have changed over time.**

_And there was a war in Heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back. but he was not strong enough, and they lost their place in Heaven. the great dragon was hurled down--that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan, who leads the whole world astray. He was hurled to the earth, and his angels with him._

_Revelation 12:7-9, New International Version_

**Prologue**

Mizu Suoh, a male with blue hair, blocks a keyblade attack from a old man with a beard. The old man wields a dark blue and black keyblade and a blood red and black keyblade. The keyblades are Prince of Darkness and Fallen Angel respectively. The old man's guardian is sitting by with a keyblade of his own. This keyblade appears to be a keyblade version of the Soul Eater. The old man's name is Vlad Tynan and he seems to be immortal. His guardian is named Judas. Vlad uses Prince of Darkness and Fallen Angel against Mizu's own keyblades King Mickey's keyblade, the Dark Realm Kingdom Key and the Dragon Tsunami. All four keyblades clashed against each other. Both Keyblade Masters fought to gain the upper hand.

But Mizu had some unexpected help in this battle. A armored wearing man appeared out of nowhere and wield the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. The man attacked Vlad and the sides became uneven.

"YOU!" Vlad shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

The knight didn't reply. He just jumped back and aimed both keyblades at Vlad. He fired a firaga spell that knocked Vlad back five feet. The fight continued and eventually Vlad knocked Mizu out and retreated from the battle, with Judas in tow.

---

Momotaro Aster, Sora and Kairi's son, woke up in a strange place. He has his father's hair in the shape of Roxas's hairstyle. Even his mother's eyes. He was standing on a platform in a empty void, a angelic choir is heard singing somewhere. He looks at the platform, surprised to see a younger version of his father, mother and Riku on the surface. Not only were they there but so was Donald Duck, Goofy and King Mickey. He saw a door appear on the other end of where he was standing. He slowly walked to it and opened the door. Bright light peered out of the door as it was being opened, blinding him.

XXXXX

Momo Aster, Momotaro's twin sister, was in the same kind of area her brother. Momo inherited her mother's dark red hair and blue eyes. She had on a pink t-shirt and denim jean shorts with white sneakers. Her long dark red hair went down to her butt.

She was the only one in this area. She went through the door and entered another room. This time the floor had all seven Princesses of Heart, including her mother. Momo is a Princess of Heart as well. She inherited it from her mother as well as her father's ability to wield the Keyblade. Which is why they're both in this realm. To become Keyblade Masters like their parents.

"Welcome..." came a omnipotent voice. Momo tried to find the source of the voice.

XXXXX

Faolan Blaze, Riku's son and only child, tried to search for the source of the sound as well. He woke up in this strange realm and entered the doorway as did the two siblings. However the floor below him was Riku with a lone wolf.

"Welcome... My son." said the voice. Faolan wasn't impressed with this voice calling him son.

"Who are you? You're no father of mine!" Faolan said. "My father died when I was a little kid!"

"I know your father is dead." said the voice. "But I'm the creator of life and the worlds. You can call me the Creator."

"The Creator? What are you some kind of god?"

"Precisly, Faolan you must take up your father's title as Keyblade Master. Years ago your father helped protect the worlds from the evil Heartless and the Organization XIII. Now a new threat has brought the Heartless back. You used to be one of them. A member of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"So you know about me." Faolan sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Take this..." Faolan grabs the sphere of light that appears in front of him. It turns into the Way to Dawn keyblade. "It is your father's keyblade. Take it and use it well. Now I shall take you to the first world. Unfortunately it is close to being destroyed. Go there and get the first member of your party."

"Well thank you..." Faolan was then teleported to another location.

---

Momotaro and Momo received their keyblades and were teleported to Master Yin Sid's place, outside Twilight Town. There they met Mizu, who took over for Master Yin Sid when he passed away.

"Greetings." he said as he stood up from the desk his Sensei once used. "My name is Mizu Suoh. I see you two received your keyblades from the Creator."

"Yeah but how did we get here?" Momo asked.

"The Creator teleported you. You two are to take up the destiny of your parents as Keyblade Masters."

"Who are you talking to brother." came the voice of Jade Suoh aka the Jade Dragon, Mizu's younger sister. Jade had one a black gi outift with a green Japanese dragon on the back. She had on white boots with green trim. Her weapons are two tonfa batons that can fire magic rounds of fire, ice or thunder. They're at her side in her black belt.

"This is my sister Jade." Mizu said. The two siblings waved at Jade, who waved back. "We were about ready to begin our journey."

"As long as you didn't forget about me and leave me here." Jade said. "Are we ready?"

"Just about. I have to teach our guests a few things before we go."

---

Faolan landed in the small town of San Angeles. He saw all of the chaos that has gone on here. After brushing himself off. He walked around to see what he can find. He took a couple of steps and saw a body on the ground. It was the body of a masked person in red. This person wore all red with silver arms. He looked more like a ninja with a red helmet covering his head and a black tinted visor ccovered his eyes. Faolan didn't know who this person was or why he was dressed like that, but he continued his trek through the city.

**Author's Comment: Momotaro, Momo, Mizu and Jade land on their first world in their journey. Faolan stumbles about the companions of that masked man that was laying on the ground. Soon the two parties will begin their quest of saving the worlds. I hope you will enjoy this story. So how did you like my name for that old guy from the KHII FM+ secret ending? I like the book of Revelations. Even the novels that are based off of end of the world prophecy. Like the Left Behind series for example. That bible verse above is the whole basis of this fic. Near the end the final battle between good and evil will take place. But Faolan has some baggage he has to get rid of before this final battle can take place. See you all in chapter one.**


End file.
